Gravity Falls: Return to the Falls
by P. Andrew
Summary: Seven year has past now and Dipper and Mabel are now nineteen years old spending their last summer vacation on Gravity Falls. Yet there is a new threat were their life may be in danger, join Dipper on his journey to find out and stop the threat before it's too late. And will he also find love? find out if you like.(there may be lemon in this Story or not)


**A/N:**

 **Hi, I'm new here and also to fanfic, but I really want a perfect ending for my beloved characters in any types of animation, mostly with anime and cartoons. I'm a huge fans of this series and I'm a Huge Dipfica shipper, and I'm also a Candip shipper not a huge fan just a fan.**

 **This story of mine is going to be of a T or M rated story for there'll be Sex and even language Hard sex. I wont tell when the sex will it happen** **but it will happen.**

 **Also I'll describe what Dipper and Mabel looks like after 7 years in my own opinion.**

 **Dipper is wearing a** **long sleeved,** **red checkered polo-shirt folded till its reaching his elbows** **with a sleeveless dark blue coat jacket, a grey pants, and converse sneaker.( his not wearing a hat you'll know why.)**

 **Mabel still has long hair, she wearing another unique sweater (its up to you), she wearing skin thigh jeans, and also a converse sneaker but in pink.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or the Characters This is just a fictional story, a story that I truly want and lastly it took me a month to finish this.**

 **Chapter 1: Gravity Falls**

Hi I'm Dipper Pines the guy who's driving the car, and the girl sleeping at the back of the sit with the weird sweeter on is my twin sister Mabel. When we were kids she and I always end up spending most our summer vacation with our Great uncle Stanford Pines in Gravity Falls.

On every summer vacation we had there it was crazy thanks to grunkle Stan, but I always notice something strange about this Roadkill Country Town and that strange feeling, like back then I felt like something was watching us and I was right. Because when I found a journal that contains Gravity falls weirdness and on that day everything of our daily summer vacation life changed.

Like one time Mabel got propose by a bunch of dwarfs, and when she said 'no thanks' we both ended up getting chase by them, and with Wendy and her group teenage friends with those ghost from the old abandon convenient store, we all nearly die. To save them I had to dance the _'lammy, lammy dance song'_ it was the only way to save everyone lives but still it was really humiliating.

And when time went on, with our fun fill adventure meeting new friends, and making enemies, and until one day the greatest shock in our life's of all. Is that we both found out that our grunkle Stanford was really Stanley his twin brother, he told us he was only using his twin brother name, so he could save the real one from another dimension. ( _And as a big fan of the journal I started to scream like a little girl inside and outside out of my head_ ) when we found out his brother was the real author of all of the books and by saving the real Stanford Pines, Stan also created a rift that could utterly destroy our own universe.

Time went on, me and Ford got close thanks to ' _dungeons, dungeons, and more dungeons_ ' and that nearly killed us. we also both tried to fix the rift that Stan made, but Bill got to us first by tricking my sister for a long summer life that she wanted. And the reason why she got trick so easily is because the " _Farewell 13th Birthday Bash Party_ " plan was going down hill, finding out that high school will be the worst, and also hearing what i said about Ford's being his apprentice, she just couldn't handle it and that how Bill trick her.

Now Its been seven years since Weirdmagedon happen, and thanks to grunkle Stan with his noble sacrifice by erasing his own memory with the ' _mind eraser'_ he manage to save all of us and that's how we manage to defeat Bill, and his Monstrous friends, and also with the help of our friends, and we all manage to survive that terrifying experience.

And now Me and Mabel are heading towards Gravity Falls, probably for the last time this summer, once our college life starts. We might come back when college is finish, maybe, who knows I might come back here to become Ford's apprentice and re-writing all of his journal's that were still in working progress, and maybe we might see new creatures.

Right now we are heading towards the Mystery Shack, and we also hope that Soos and Melody are doing great with their four years old daughter, knowing the weirdness on Gravity Falls Who know what might have happen. Probably nothing because half of the creatures on Gravity Falls are now our friends too.

And here we are the same old "Mystery Shack" there it was still the same with the letter "S" still on the roof, Man we better fix that thing it's been seven years and its still a mystery why the letter "S" won't stick on the sign.

As I park my car I tried to waking up Mabel "Hey Mabel wake up we're here" as Mabel woke up she shouted something stupid

"NO! take dipper instead!" she then took a look around and saw me, and then I gave her a brow look and said.

"Ok why should they take me instead? Mable?"

"Oh Um, its nothing its just a dream, oh we're already here on the shack!, hey lets get out this dumb car" I chuckle

I gave her a smile and we both got out of my car seeing the shack always brings good memory back and bad ones. We then both walk heading towards to the front porch of the shack, and when we got there I open the door slowly and there we saw Josy playing with her toys. Well who is Josy well she's Soos's only four years old daughter her full name is Josefina Ramirez but we call her Josy.

And when Mabel saw her playing, she then run towards her yelling "blaww here comes aunt Mabel!" and when Josy heard Mabel voice she then started to run towards her also yelling "Aunty Mabel!" then Mabel carried her in to the sky, and started spinning around in circle it was kinda cute.

"Hey there Josy where your mom and dad?" and then Mabel stop spinning around to put down Josy gently on the ground

"Dad is Re-stocking the shop and Mom is out buying some groceries"

"Ah ok well thanks Josy, and Mabel you should take care of her and I'll go look for Soos ok"

"You got it bro-bro, now where were we...oh I remember here comes the tickle monster blawww!" Josy gave a cute laughter as she was tickle.

Josy is pretty smart at her age as she can speak very well for a four years old probably thanks to Ford. And well Mabel is still the same as always full of energy, very optimistic, and always positive, and lastly weird. That's why everybody loves her so much, and that's also the reason why she haven't found herself a proper boyfriend yet. Well she did have a few boyfriends here and there but they were jerks.

But her last one was totally crossing the lines I found out that he was a womanizer, dating multiple girls just for his own pleasure, and when I told Mabel that her boyfriend was a womanizer, she then started to cry she was really unlucky with guys. Why would she believe me so quickly about her current boyfriend, well is that I was always right about all of her previous boyfriends.

When I went inside the shop it still looks the same and thanks to Soos business looks great, and while I was looking at the shop. I just stood near the door and I can still see myself right behind the counter with Wendy, Soos, Mabel with Waddle's on her hands, and even our grunkle Stan smiling, and laughing, making bad joke that was the life.

And now everything has really change, Soos is now a married man and now he has a kid, having everything that he wanted and doing the thing he wanted unlike his dad he was always there with her, Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford with their adventure with on the _'Stan-O-War II"_ seeking myth and legends around the globe.

Waddle's well lets just say he is in a better place, and by that what I meant is that he was back at home in California, and Whenever we had visitors they thought we were keeping the hog until its his ready roast, but we told them he was my sister's pet hog who is now a big fatty, and Wendy well we heard she moved to New York because of her college so she had move near where her college is at.

And there I saw Soos "Hey Soos how have you been?, I can see the shop looks great, how has it been with the family?" I ask.

As Soos heard my voice he then turn around to look at me, and I can say that he is still making himself look like granckel Stan by wearing Stan old clothes on inside the shop.

"OH! Dude when did you get here? aw look at you its like last year you where little like this." raising his hand vertically near on his chest I chuckle only a little.

"No way man, that was like four years ago I mean look at me were almost the same high, and so um how have you been?"

"Oh me doing great, ever since me, and Melody got Josy it's been perfect, and I also heard Mabel scream so. I'm Implying she with my daughter huh...other than that were doing great. I mean look at this dude its been going smoothly, except the sign on the roof and i mean I've been fixing that for like forever or something."

"Yeah I notice that too, and so um where is grunkle Stan and Ford?" I ask

"OHH! Well they both send me a post card here look" as Soos gave me a post card it looks like they are in the Bahamas "They say that they found something interesting within their travel. Something mysterious like so... they'll probably wont come back here after a few weeks or so."

A few weeks well there goes my plan on making those journals again...both me and granckel ford planed to re-create those journal because there are still some mystery on gravity falls. Well four years ago me and Ford decided to re-write the journals that morning and while we were doing so, we both heard a shriek.

 **Flashback**

It was near the area were we where re-writing the journals, we both ran towards to the sound of it but what we both saw was a dragon, as a literally a fire breathing dragon. It was hurt as we came close to it, it then stand up blowing all of it's flame at us, then start heading towards us but it trip as if its leg was broken, and his wings was also broken.

"Hey there were not here to harm you, we just want to help you, can you even understand us?" I ask the dragon knowing the answer.

"No human as you can see I'm dying from my wounds and do you also think you can fool me!?" It talk!? me and Ford got startled by it then it try to attack us but failed to lift himself

"Uh just finish me now already, I don't have any strength left in me so end my pitiful life." It said waiting for the final strike to end his life.

"We both came here to help not to kill you." Ford said

"A human helping a Dragon?! HA don't make me laugh I've destroyed countless of worlds, but the last one was to much for me so I had no choice but to run away with this deep wounds of mine. Even if you tried to help it's no use I'm just going to die anyway" it said with frown

Saying that he was about to die ether way we though that we should just leave him to die alone. And I look at Ford and said.

"Grunkle Ford we should get some info about this dragon" I suggested

"Ok Dipper but that'll be risky" he approve

"Um excuse me...U-uh do you have by any chance a name?"

"Yes I have but no mortal survived once they know my name"

"Um but this might be your last chance to say it because you know you're dying" saying that i might have brought up my own death flag.

"You're correct it shouldn't hurt to say my name for the last time. very well human you should be honored to hear my name, I am Aragnock the dragon of the hell itself"

"Ok Aragnock can you tell us about your story and how you got here" Ford said bring out his own journal to write Aragnock story

"Gladly but first who are you humans"

"I'm Dipper Pines, and this Stanford Pines my Great uncle we both are researchers"

"Very well Dipper, Stanford here's my story and listen very well for this will be long" and as he told us his life story from the other world and dimension he also told us how he enslave all man kind in those dimension. And how he brutally slaughter all of his enemies with his sharp razor claws, his powerful breath of fire, and how he devour their flesh and crunching nose of his victim bones hearing that story made us uncomfortable except Aragnock he smiled remembering his trial of distraction on different dimension.

And when we ask if they were are different type's of dragons he said "yes there are, they were powerful as well but not as powerful as me" he proudly praise himself. The day went by with his story it reach us until its already evening, he also said he has no more time left so he ended it quickly, and before we parted ways he open a portal.

"where are you going?" Ford ask

"The place is where I'll die"

"where?"

"inside of a mountain, we dragons die inside a mountain to keep humans away from our corpse, for our bones are hard as diamonds, and that's also the reason why you humans can't find any dragon corpse. Now I have to go take care you pitiful humans you should be honored to hear my tale." and then he went inside the portal disappear in front of our eyes.

"Can't you believe that, we both saw a dragon who can speak and told his tale and we both found out where are their corpse are" I said

"well yes indeed my boy, but that was not my first dragon" as he close his journal

"wait you already saw a dragon!?"

"four to be exact but that was my first time speaking with them" Ford smile brightly

"really? four can you tell how you saw them" me jumping with joy

"I'll tell you once we had a goodnight rest I mean look at the time already"

"oh it already evening sure but you better tell me deal"

"deal my boy" as we made a promise we both head back to the shack.

 **Flashback Ended**

Knowing there are still some weird and wonderful creature lurking around Gravity Falls, I'll have to wait until granckel Ford comes back. I went outside seeing the trees still makes me happy not just by the memories of the past but also the new adventure that will come.

Then I went into the town there I saw new store's, and new people around. And thanks with the help of McGucket new invention to keep other people safe, and with the mayor of Gravity Falls Mayor Cutebiker with his honesty and determination the town's folks are fine. There are still some who are afraid of Bill's return thinking that one day he'll come back for a huge revenge, and while I was lost in thought I bump into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going" we both said

Then I saw the person who I bump into, it was no other then Candy, one of Mabel's bestfriend she once had a crush on me seven years ago. It was when we had that stupid road trip and at the same time I learn how to flirt with girls, the last day of our road trip on Mount Mystery was the worst day of my life.

Because all of the girls that I flirt on the road, they were all gather up in the one place at the same time. I was so unlucky even Candy her got really upset of what I've did, then they all left me and I went out looking for Stan and asking for some help, and then finding out that he was capture by the so called spider people and that spider people was no other than Darlene the woman at the ticket boot.

I went out looking for the girls and ask them for some help to save Stan, and when we did save Stan we started to ran for our life's, and while we were running Candy said she has a plan of some sort, and that plan was going inside the tram we and finding out it was going zero point one mile per second. I though it was over for us that we're dead when Darlene caught up to us, I thought we we're going to become a mummy, until Candy pull the emergency lever where we though we were all going to die from the fall but no.

Thanks to her wise and yet risky decision we survive that awful spider attack. and on the way home I gave her a pamphlet that say "A loser's attempt at an apology" when she took it and gave a smile she said "It's ok dipper the open road makes people do crazy thing"

I have to agree with that cuz what I did was really crazy I mean really flirt with all of the girls on the road trip really Stan, and that's not all she said there was more.

"after seeing you flee from that spider like a baby, I've kinda lost interest" and I totally dissevers that.

Now that's all in the past, Candy is now a very attractive woman with her short hair that goes perfectly with her nerdy glasses, her eyes like stars shinning from above, and she was wearing a green t-shirt with a long-sleeved blue-jean jacket, and with her floral pattern skirt, and a converse sneakers. _"Really Dipper I better stop complementing girls in my thoughts."_

 **(this is what i think about girls with glasses and with short hair)**

"Oh Dipper I didn't know you are hear already I thought you and Mabel would come around at one pm?"

"Well you know Mabel, we both woke up around 5 am, so we got here early. So that she could see you guys she a bit upset thought cuz you know this might be the last time you'll meet."

"Well that is true and its also a bummer, we were even planning to surprise you guys"

Then I look very carefully at her and I notice a bags of groceries on to her hand, while she had her other hand with her phone, and I though. _"man I didn't think about that while we were heading here, they always throw a surprise welcome party, to welcome us back"_.

"Well I guess we surprise you guys instead by coming here early this year uh?" I chuckled

"Yeah, your right that this year you guys surprise us instead...it'll be our final summer, that we might see each other huh?" as she gave a frown.

"Um maybe not, maybe someday will meet again and if we do we'll grab some cup a coffee if that happen" she then chuckles and gave me a cutest smile while she was blushing, I smile back at her then I ask

"If it ok do you think we should grab some coffee on the way back? I'm paying."

"Oh sure why not and lets gets some for the rest while we are at it and no we should share the bill." she gave me a beautiful smile while and a blush.

We then went to the coffee shop bought seven coffee with our name into it, I had the Caramel Macchiato decaf, while Candy had Cinnamon Roll Frappuccino. once we bought the coffee we both headed toward to the mystery shack.

And while on the way back to the shack, I ask her if I can carry the groceries that she bought herself, she gave me a smile and then gave me a some what love struck look and said.

"My you're such a gentleman Dipper your not like that back then" she giggle

"Well look its just natural that I should be carrying all of this heavy stuff, I mean what kind a guy wouldn't help a girl?" we then both laugh and then she ask

"Um, Dipper did you ever had a girlfriend?"

"yes, but she and I broke up eight mouths ago."

"how and why? was she your first?" she ask

And that question made me feel uncomfortable and I though _"Should I tell her or not?"_ I sigh looking down the ground and then I look at her and said.

"was she my first girlfriend, no...she was my fourth one this year." then I look down remembering all of them

I gave a some what depressing look to Candy, and then I told her every thing about my past relationship that I had. The first girl just used me to do all of her homework, the second one used me as well just to make her ex jealous and all till they got back together, the third one was a dare by her friends, but the last one was a true relationship that I had.

Her name was Luna Angelic Evans, she was true an angel as you look at her. She and I started dating for a year and a month or so at our senior high. We both watch a movie together, having dinner at a fancy restaurant, and then making love at end of a prefect date. It was all perfect but then her dad got a huge promotion and that she had to move, she told me that we both should see new people she was crying while saying those to me.

I told her that we could see each other on skype like a long distant relationship between us, but what she wanted was us being together all the time, and she told me that if that I really loved her I should set her free and forget about her, but i told her i wouldn't do it because I loved her so much that I would rather wait for her return.

she couldn't handle it so she had to ask her dad to stop me from getting closer to her till the day they move, and when they moved she didn't even say goodbye to her friends, and I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye or even say to her that no matter what happens I will always love her .

"and that's about it...all of my past relationship and now you know. How about you Candy?"

She gave me the same look that I had just now when I was telling her my about my past relationship, and when she was about to answer my question we heard someone shouting at us and was running toward us, and that someone was no other than Mabel. When Candy saw her she then smiled and started to run toward her to gave her a huge hug, but little did she remember that she was still holding her coffee, both of them got startle by the coffee spill but it wasn't enough to stop there hug.

"Once we reach the shack I better forget that stupid question ever happen." I mumble to myself

Mabel told us that Grenda and Maruis were at the shack and they told everything about the surprise party, and while we were heading back with Mabel and she said

"Hey Candy I'm sorry that we both ruin the surprise party" giving Candy a sad smile

"No that's ok Dipper told me about how you guys got here early, and I mean this might be our last time seeing each other" she reminded Mabel why we got here that early.

"I know it's just that our college life will start once summer is finish"

"I know, Mabel, me and Grenda felt the same about it but don't worry, we might see each other again some day. And if that happen lets all get some coffee and it's all on Dipper"

"Wow what?" as I stand there confuse they both stated to giggle and I just gave them a grin and chuckled.

"Oh I wish summer would just last forever"

"Be careful of what you wish Mabel, don't forget that one wish you made it nearly killed us all." I glare at her

"I know, know I'm sorry ok it's just that back when we where twelve everything was great right." nudging at me

And I though ' _Yeah I know that being twelve has its fun but I don't want to experience that all over again not what have happen with weirdmagedon_.'

"Yeah I can see that" I said

"But for now we should focus on that party you guys got here early right both of you should rest."

"Nope, as you know I'm still full of energy I can help anyone even without blood! remember I gave five pack's of my blood when I was twelve"

 **(really you gave five packs of you're own blood that can kill you, you know.)**

"Yeah I remember but still take it easy ok"

"I'll be fine"

"Yeah so am I, I'll also help out"

And when we got back to the shack there we saw Grenda she is was wearing a white tank-top, a blue jean pants and a white rubber shoes. She was carrying out the table with Maruis trying to help her but got totally denied instead so he went back inside probably to get something. Maruis has still has beautiful silky hair, and he is wearing a white V-neck shirt with a red vest, a long white pants, and a costume made leather black shoes. And when Grenda saw us she shout out

"Oh guys there you are I see you have the party favour now we can start the party!" still seeing her having muscle and hearing her manly yet now a bit of a feminine voice makes you wonder and think that is she really a woman?

You should know she is now a boxing champion on Gravity High she join the junior league six years ago she really didn't want to join but she was force to join the league anyway. Because some of their senior saw Grenda raw potential of being the champion of their high school and I have to totally agree with because Grenda is the only one who can carry heavy stuff for intense she can carry a whole couch, I mean can you do that I certainly I can't do that.

"Heya Grenda see you are still carrying heavy things do you need help?" as I ask

"No thanks, I can handle this you can help Maruis with the drinks" while she was putting down the table then I handed her some coffee that me and Candy bought

"hey Grenda want some coffee?, Me and Candy bought this on the way here"

"Really? How thoughtful of you guys, well without further ado cheers! "as she drank her coffee she then put it down on the table, then she head toward to Mabel and Candy and I also the put down the coffee on the table and just went inside the shack to help Maruis out with the drinks. Who's Maruis you may ask well his Grenda's Boyfriend, his a rich guy, they both met on the night of Northwest Manner.

The night where me and Pacifica got chase by a vengeful ghost, who had curse their family for breaking their promise one hundred fifty years ago, but then Pacifica prove to the ghost that she was different from any other Northwest, and that she was brave enough to pull down the lever to fulfill the promise that her ancestor broke to save us.

 **(but mostly you Dipper)**

And when that was over and also weirdmagedon we heard that Pacifica and her family lost every wealth they had because her father ask to be one of Bill's menarche, horse man of the apocalypse for his family's own protection but Bill decided to mess up Pacifica's dad's face instead.

Bill still took all of their fortune so now they had no choice but to sell their mansion. And now that mansion belong to McGucket who is now a milliner for selling his weapons idea mostly _"giant robots"_ like those kinds of thing. Once though he was just some a crazy old loon, and I also though that he was the author of the journal's and then later finding out he was just assistant for the real one our grunkle Ford.

A few years went by till we found out that Pacifica was moved some where far away from Gravity Falls four years ago, and now the town change a bit, and I don't know where she I just still hope she just doing great without us.

And while I was thinking about those things I suddenly bump into Maruis who was carrying the drinks and by reflex we mange to save the drinks from breaking then I said

"sorry man I was lost in though for a moment there, and um do you need some help with this? Grenda ask me to help you"

"Sure, Its very difficult to do this without a butler around here but my sweet Grenda told me that we should do this from time to time on our own and that we must enjoy this last summer of ours" then he gave me some of the drinks to carry for it was to much for him alone.

"You know she right?, that we all should enjoy this by our self, and you guys are lucky to be together, like...I mean you guys started dating seven years ago right? some people tend to break up once they've reach three years or so but I guest you two love birds are a prefect match in heaven uh?" as I smile.

"on the contrary me and Grenda broke up quite a few times already, but we both still care for each other even if we we're apart, and that's what we call "True Love" my dear friend. We always find a way to be together even in the hard times, How about you my friend have you found someone special yet?" he ask

I gave him a distant look and answered "Nope, but I wish so, I've just date few girls but it wasn't really working out for us" I lied

"I see well then you'll find her someday my friend like I did, but for now we should focus on the drinks we might drop them if we kept talking to each other" he gave me a pat in the back.

Once we got out and we both put the drinks on the table both of us seeing that Mabel, Candy and Grenda as they are starting the decoration for the party with lots of Streamers, Balloons, and even the "welcome back" sign. Seeing them bonding like that on every summer you cannot help it but just giving them a smile.

"This summer is going to be a blast!" as Mabel shouted

Everyone nodded and agreeing to Mabel statement and they all smiled, and yet Dipper felt like there something or someone watching them then Dipper took a look and check his back and to look around yet there was no one else there.

Dipper didn't notice that there was something behind the huge tree, there was a shadow figure hiding behind it.

'Yes, it is Mabel its going to be a blast' the shadow figure said and left.

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you enjoy this and hope its not a dull one just leave a review, and if you truly like the story I might even finish it with a wonderful ending.**


End file.
